


Нежданный гость

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через пять лет после начала изгнания к Люку прилетает нежданный гость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нежданный гость

— Ситхов Скайуокер никогда не ищет легких путей, — ворчал Ведж, карабкаясь по бесконечной лестнице. — Здесь, наверное, тысяча ступенек. Или десять тысяч. Или миллион! Я уже не мальчик для забегов по пересеченной местности!

Но вот последние ступени остались позади, Ведж, отдуваясь, выбрался на вершину горы и уставился на закутанную в плащ фигуру. «Вот смеху будет, если я обознался», — мелькнула мысль, а потом фигура все-таки обернулась.

— Ну привет, Скайуокер, — ухмыльнулся Ведж. — Не ждал?

На лице Люка отразилось такое изумление, что Ведж чуть не прыснул. Вот вам и хваленое джедайское самообладание.

— Ведж? — спросил Люк, как будто сомневался то ли в своем зрении, то ли в своем рассудке. — Ведж Антиллес?

— Единственный и неповторимый.

Ведж пересек площадку и остановился в двух шагах от друга.

— Но... Как? — Люк потряс головой. — Ни одна живая душа не знает, где я!

— Это ты очень верно заметил, — фыркнул Ведж. — Живая — ни одна. Но ты не забывай, какие дроиды сплетники...

— Эр-Два! — воскликнул Люк. — Но он в режиме ожидания!

— Точно. И ожидать ему очень, очень скучно. Поэтому иногда он развлекается болтовней по голосвязи с моим Шибером, они же старые приятели. И под большим секретом Эр-Два рассказал Шиберу о тебе. А Шибер под большим секретом рассказал мне. И вот...

— Невероятно. Такая секретность, столько сил чтобы сохранить тайну — а дроиды просто треплются кому попало!

— Эй, — возмутился Ведж. — Я не кто попало. Дальше нас с Шибером не уйдет. Хотя Лее ты мог бы и сказать.

Люк вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Нет. Лее — точно нет.

Ведж пристально посмотрел на друга.

— А ты жесток, — проговорил он. — Знаешь, ей плохо вообще-то. Хэн куда-то умотал по своим контрабандистским делам, ты свалил за ситхову тучу световых лет...

Глаза Люка нехорошо блеснули:

— Ведж, это она тебя прислала? Ты здесь по просьбе Леи?

Ведж на всякий случай отступил на шаг. Старый друг — старым другом, но кто этих джедаев разберет... Бен вон тоже в детстве был хорошим мальчиком.

— Нет! — замахал он руками. — Клянусь своим крестокрылом! Я просто захотел тебя навестить!

Секунду Люк напряженно смотрел на него, потом расслабился и расхохотался:

— Да, вот уж клятва так клятва! Извини, Ведж. Просто... я не готов пока вернуться.

— Ну да, — не удержался от шпильки Ведж, — ты всегда любил смыться подальше от проблем.

Люк вздохнул.

— Ты мне когда-нибудь прекратишь Хот вспоминать? Я был молод и безответственен...

— А теперь ты стар и безответственен, — жестко сказал Ведж. — У тебя дел натворил всего лишь ученик, а у Леи — сын. И что? Она тянет на себе все Сопротивление, а ты забился в угол и распустил сопли!

— Ты не понимаешь!

— Я все понимаю! Ты сидишь тут и жалеешь себя, а дела в Республике все хуже. Возьми себя в руки! Найди парня и вправь ему мозги обратно! Или что вы там делаете с непослушными джедаятами!

— Ты не понимаешь! — заорал Люк. — Я совершаю ошибку за ошибкой! Ошибающийся джедай хуже Звезды Смерти! 

— Так ты решил вообще ничего не делать?

— Лучше не делать ничего, чем ошибаться, как я! Я создал нового Вейдера!

— Да хоть бы воскресил старого! Возвращайся, и мы вместе со всем разберемся!

— Ты ничего не понимаешь!

— Так объясни!

Они стояли напротив друга, тяжело дыша, взъерошенные и раскрасневшиеся от крика.

— Я не сбежал, Ведж, — уже спокойнее сказал Люк. — Я просто должен разобраться. В себе, в Силе. Если я неправильно понимаю Силу, я принесу больше бед, чем пользы.

— Пять лет, Скайуокер! За это время можно познать себя, Силу, Вселенную, и стать чемпионом Галактики по плевкам со скалы в придачу!

— Увы, Ведж, — вздохнул Люк. — До чемпиона мне пока далеко.

Ведж подавился очередным возражением. Потом рассмеялся:

— Как же я рад тебя видеть, ситхов ты джедай!

— Ведж, это оксюморон.

— Ты такой умный, Скайуокер, что ж в армии-то не остался?

Они шагнули навстречу друг к другу и наконец обнялись.

— Совсем не меняешься, — сказал Люк, разглядывая друга. — Только башка седая, а так все тот же пацан.

— А ты постарел, — честно ответил Ведж. — Покрылся мхом на этой своей скале. Скоро врастешь и пустишь корни. Будешь стоять на горе, как одинокая сосна…

— Это не мох, это борода!

— Ты уверен? Мох бывает коварен…

— Ведж!

Столько лет разлуки, столько нужно сказать друг другу, столько обсудить, и просто непонятно с чего начать.

— Зачем ты все-таки приехал, Ведж? Ты не думай, что я не рад, но…

— Я подумал, что в одиночку проблемы галактического масштаба не решить, зато слететь с катушек можно легко.

— И решил вправить мне мозги дедовским способом — напиться и подраться?

— Ага, — согласился Ведж. — Только в другом порядке. Пошли, я тебе кое-что привез.

Спускаться было легче, чем подниматься, хотя, на вкус Веджа, ступеней было все же многовато. Наконец они вышли к подножью скалы, где сейчас стоял видавший виды фрахтовик.

— Поверить не могу, что ты изменил крестокрылу с этим корытом, — покачал головой Люк. — Стареешь, Антиллес?

— Провести двое суток в кабине крестокрыла давно не кажется мне привлекательной идеей, — пожал плечами Ведж. — Так что я взял эту старушку, погрузил в трюм свой крестокрыл... и еще один, запасной. Подумал, вдруг ты захочешь полетать.

Глаза Люка вспыхнули, и Ведж наконец узнал мальчишку, с которым познакомился на Явине.

— Спрашиваешь! — воскликнул Люк. — Ведж, ты лучший!

— А как же, — ухмыльнулся тот.

 

Два крестокрыла взмыли в небо, разрывая облака и пугая случайных птиц. Ведж заложил крутую восходящую спираль, закрутил многократную бочку и пару петель на закуску:

— Не отставай!

— Такие трюки в атмосфере? — ужаснулся Люк. — Антиллес, ты псих!

— Что, слабо? — последовал язвительный ответ. — Все-таки мох, а не борода?

— Ну, как знаешь. Крестокрыл-то твой, если разобью — объясняться тебе.

— Да уж как-нибудь объяснюсь.

Люк крякнул и последовал за другом. К своему удивлению он справился и, взмыленный и довольный, занял место ведомого.

— Недурно, — похвалил Ведж. — А я тебе говорил: бросай свое джедайство, возвращайся к Пронырам.

Он повел крестокрыл на снижение, то ныряя в облака, то облетая их по красивой дуге. Люк старался не отстать.

— Проныры все еще летают? — спросил он.

— А как же. Правда, из старых Проныр в армии остались я да Тик. Уэс уволился, женился. У него трое детей, представляешь?

— С трудом, — признался Люк. — А Хобби Кливиан?

— Погиб.

— Мне жаль.

— Четыре года назад.

— …Мне жаль.

— Да ладно, ты был занят. Занимался самопознанием.

— Ведж…

— Хорошо, хорошо, не начинаю. — Ведж встряхнулся. — Корран вернулся в КорБез.

— А Миракс все еще возит контрабанду? — хохотнул Люк.

— Ну, она очень старается не попадаться.

— А кто теперь Проныра-лидер?

— Ты его знаешь, — ухмыльнулся Ведж. — Гэвин Дарклайтер. Помнишь такого?

— В основном ребенком, — отозвался Люк.

— Ну так он давно не ребенок. Можешь как-нибудь позвонить, поболтать о старых временах.

— Ведж!

— Звонить-то твоя Сила не запрещает?

— Ве-едж!

— Молчу-молчу.

Ведж действительно замолчал, бросил машину в крутое пике и выровнял над самой водой. Крестокрыл мчался над океаном, почти касаясь брюхом волн.

Люк не стал рисковать и взял повыше.

Горка, петля, боевой разворот.

— Как насчет тренировочного боя, Скайуокер? Стряхнем пыль с твоих боевых навыков?

Люк не раздумывал ни секунды:

— Сам напросился, Антиллес. Может я и заржавел, но все еще могу показать класс!

— Языком трепать ты точно горазд! Посмотрим, на что годится твоя Сила.

 

Люк все же сумел свести поединок к ничьей, но из крестокрыла выбрался на подгибающихся ногах, в насквозь пропотевшем комбинезоне. Ведж пригладил растрепанные волосы:

— Неплохо для старичка, Скайуокер, — ухмыльнулся он. — Если решишь вернуться к светской жизни, я замолвлю за тебя словечко перед Гэвином.

Потом они купались в океане. Люк пытался протестовать, что сейчас не сезон, а в его жилище есть вполне благоустроенный душ. Ведж посмотрел на него как на полного ку-па, и заявил, что о каких сезонах может идти речь, если он никогда в жизни не плавал в настоящем океане?

 

И снова сотни ступеней вверх.

— Готов спорить, — ворчал Ведж, — ты себе давно сообразил подъемник до вершины. Или левитируешь себя своей Силой. А меня гоняешь вверх-вниз чисто из вредности!

— Джедаю нужна хорошая физическая форма, — назидательно сказал Люк. — Да и тебе не помешает: пыхтишь, как умирающий таун-таун. Так что ножками, Антиллес, ножками.

— Я запомню, — пообещал Ведж. — Я отомщу. И месть моя будет ужасна.

— Я джедай, — напомнил Люк. — Ты уверен, что хочешь связаться с джедаем?

— А я двадцать лет служил с Уэсом Дженсоном. Ты уверен, что хочешь связаться со мной?

— Сдаюсь! — рассмеялся Люк, поднимая руки. — Передай Уэсу, что его имя внушает ужас даже в самых отдаленных уголках Галактики.

— Он будет счастлив, — хмыкнул Ведж.

За разговором лестница показалась куда короче — а может, Скайуокер просто знал, где срезать путь. Они выбрались на вершину скалы, и Ведж с облегчением сбросил с плеч рюкзак, который прихватил из фрахтовика.

— Итак, переходим к следующему пункту нашей программы, — торжественно сообщил он, вытаскивая из рюкзака свертки. — Я привез виренское выдержанное и ришкейт.

— Вот за что люблю кореллиан, так это за их несгибаемую уверенность, что вся Галактика в восторге от их пропахших виски кексов. Кто вообще догадался лить выпивку в еду?

— Я сам его съем, — невозмутимо отозвался Ведж. — И ради нашей старой дружбы даже не скажу Миракс, как ты отозвался о ее ришкейте. А тебе я привез татуинские пьятры. На вид они как камни, а попробовать я их не рискнул, но в крайнем случае ты сможешь смотреть на них и ностальгировать.

— Настоящие пьятры? — не поверил Люк. — Я их с детства не пробовал! Их же нигде кроме Татуина не делают, как ты их достал?

— Когда твоя сестра контрабандист, ты можешь достать что угодно. Конечно, Миракс в основном занимается антиквариатом, но твои пьятры выглядят так, будто им лет сто.

— Ты просто ничего не понимаешь в настоящей кухне, — отмахнулся Люк, набрасываясь на лакомство. — Уверен, что не хочешь?

— Мое любопытство не заходит так далеко, — покачал головой Ведж. — Несмотря на все слухи, у кореллиан все-таки есть инстинкт самосохранения.

Они долго сидели плечом к плечу на краю обрыва, глядя, как медленно тонет в океане солнце, пили лучший кореллианский виски прямо из бутылки, ломали ришкейт. Ведж все-таки попробовал пьятры и вынужден был признать, что татуинская кухня имеет право на жизнь.

Потом они соревновались в плевках со скалы, и уж тут-то Люк победил с разгромным счетом.

— Вот что значит практика, — уважительно протянул Ведж. — Если, конечно, ты не помогал себя Силой. Эй, Скайуокер, а не мухлевал ли ты?

— В таких серьезных делах я никогда не мухлюю, — скорчил оскорбленную физиономию Люк, и они долго смеялись.

Потом они кормили остатками рикшейта гнездящихся на скалах птиц. Пернатые угощение горячо одобрили и ловили кусочки прямо в воздухе.

— И давно ты узнал, что я здесь? — спросил Люк, задумчиво ссыпая крошки с обрыва.

— Давненько, — отмахнулся Ведж. — Шибер быстро разговорил Эр-Два. Может, через год после того как ты пропал.

Люк обернулся и уставился на него:

— Ты знал так долго — и приехал навестить меня только теперь?!

— Ну, сначала я подумал, что тебе надо побыть одному. Потом решил, что если бы ты не хотел быть один, то дал бы знать. Потом обиделся, что ты не даешь знать, что не хочешь быть один. Потом...

— Ладно, ладно, я понял! — рассмеялся Люк.

— К тому же, обязанности командующего флотом Новой Республики тоже никто не отменял, — продолжил Ведж. — Обмениваться реверансами с Первым Порядком, а потом по-тихому гадить друг другу в тапки — это, знаешь ли, отнимает время.

— Командующий флотом, — повторил Люк. — Я был уверен, что ты уйдешь с Леей.

— Я хотел, — вздохнул Ведж. — Но Лея ясно дала понять, что ей нужнее лояльный генерал Республики, чем еще один пилот Сопротивления. Так что — реверансы.

— И тапки.

— Конечно. Если бы не тапки, я бы никогда на это не подписался.

 

На ночлег они разместились на все той же горе: Ведж наотрез отказался бродить по лестницам в темноте, а Люк по-прежнему отрицал наличие тайного подъемника.

— У тебя тут так тихо, — сказал Ведж. Он лежал на спальном мешке, подложив руки под голову. — Я никогда не слышал, чтобы было так тихо. 

— Я тут один, — пожал плечами Люк. — Кому шуметь-то?

— Сегодня нас двое, — поправил Ведж.

— Да, — согласился Люк. — Сегодня двое. — И неожиданно для себя спросил: — Тебе обязательно завтра улетать?

— Увы, — вздохнул Ведж, — обязательно. Я, конечно, далек от мысли, что за неделю моего отсутствия флот развалится на части, но все-таки не горю желанием проверять на практике.

— Какой ты стал серьезный и ответственный, с ума сойти, — покачал головой Люк. 

— Ну кто-то же должен…

— Ведж…

— Молчу. Мне тоже не хочется ругаться.

Люк растянулся рядом с другом на спальном мешке.

— Хотел бы я объяснить, чтобы ты понял, — сказал он, — но не знаю, как. Мы слишком по-разному смотрим на жизнь. Восприятие Силы меняет сознание.

— То есть понять джедая может только другой джедай?

— В каком-то смысле да.

Ведж задумался.

— Одиноко тебе, наверное.

— Ты себе не представляешь. — Люк помолчал. — Скольких джедаев я пытался обучить! И каждый раз — провал за провалом. Кип Дюррон. Бракисс. И вот снова, хуже в тысячу раз — Бен. Как будто сама Сила противится тому, чтоб я возродил Орден.

— Ну а что если противится? — предположил Ведж. — Может, ты и правда плывешь против течения?

— Именно это, — хмыкнул Люк, — я и пытаюсь здесь понять. Куда же я плыву и какие вокруг течения.

— И далеко продвинулся?

— Не особенно.

Они замолчали, и лежали молча, слушая тишину. Потом заговорил Ведж:

— Люк, попробуй тоже понять нас, простых смертных. Конечно, как джедай ты нам всем важен и нужен, все будут счастливы, если твоя затея с Орденом удастся, все такое. Но ты нам нужен и просто так, без всякого джедайства. Как друг. Как брат. Заткнись и не перебивай меня. И мы беспокоимся, что ты заперся на этой ситховой скале и изводишь себя. 

— Мы?

— Лея. Хэн. Я. Тик. Уэс. Корран. Мне продолжать?

— Я тронут, правда, Ведж. Но…

— Но это ничего не меняет?

— Я тоже всех вас люблю, — искренне сказал Люк. — Но «джедайство» это не просто работа, которую я могу делать или не делать. Это слишком большая часть меня. На Явине, на Хоте я был еще просто Люком Скайуокером, фермером с Татуина. На Эндоре, может, еще был, но потом… Если отобрать мое джедайство, от меня почти ничего не останется. И получившийся калека — не то, что вы захотите видеть, ребята.

— Ситхов корень, Скайуокер, никто не собирается ничего у тебя отбирать! Просто ты знай, что мы тебя ждем и надеемся на твое возвращение хотя бы в этом столетии.

— Я подумаю над этим, — рассмеялся Люк. — А ты стал сентиментален, Антиллес.

— Заткнись.

— Стареешь?

— Я сказал, заткнись.

 

Ведж давно уже спал, а Люк все лежал, бездумно глядя в темное небо. Он давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Так спокойно, так умиротворенно.

Какая ирония — стать отшельником, чтобы найти равновесие, и обрести его, когда одиночество грубо нарушено!

Люк глубоко вздохнул. Как замечательно, что Веджу пришла в голову мысль навестить его. Как удачно, что Эр-Два не сумел удержать язык за зубами… Люк вдруг задумался — а совпадение ли это? Что верный Эр-Два вдруг проболтался. Что проболтался он именно астромеху Веджа. Нет совпадений, есть только Великая Сила, вспомнил он слова учителя. Не случайно решил прилететь Ведж, не случайно его визит принес Люку мир.

Люк закрыл глаза и потянулся к Силе. И Сила ответила ему.

 

Утро началось с громких ругательств Веджа. Непривычный к ночевкам на твердых камнях, он отлежал себе все на свете, и теперь проклинал Люка за дурацкую идею ночевать на горе.

— Вообще-то это была твоя идея, — напомнил Люк, ухмыляясь в бороду.

— А ты мог бы меня отговорить!

— Ты сам себя когда-нибудь пробовал отговорить от очередной блестящей идеи? Безнадежная затея.

— Ты же джедай, — проворчал Ведж, разминая затекшие конечности.

— Даже Великая Сила пасует перед кореллианским упрямством.

Ведж подозрительно покосился на чересчур бодрого с утра Скайуокера и развивать тему не стал.

— Проводишь меня? Или снова будешь изображать одинокую сосну на горной вершине?

— Обязательно провожу, — сказал Люк. — Горная вершина некоторое время обойдется без своей сосны.

Они неторопливо спускались по лестнице, разглядывая окрестности и болтая о пустяках. Прощаться не хотелось обоим.

— Может, все-таки останешься? — предложил Люк.

— Может, полетишь со мной? — отозвался Ведж.

— Не сегодня, — вздохнул Люк.

— Не сейчас, — кивнул Ведж.

Когда они остановились у трапа фрахтовика, Люк обернулся к другу:

— Окажи мне услугу, — попросил он. — Вырежи из памяти Эр-Два кусок карты с координатами этой планеты, и отдай кому-нибудь на хранение.

Ведж вздохнул.

— Если твоя паранойя настолько разыгралась, я могу просто стереть карту, — предложил он. — Эр-Два, правда, не обрадуется, но, думаю, поймет.

Люк улыбнулся и покачал головой:

— Не для того чтобы прятаться, наоборот. Когда части карты снова соберутся вместе, у меня появится ученик.

Ведж внимательно посмотрел на Люка, пытаясь понять, шутит тот или свихнулся:

— И ты это знаешь потому что?..

— Потому что я джедай.

— Отличное объяснение... И кому я должен отдать карту?

— Сила направит твою руку.

— Скажи своей Силе, чтоб не вздумала трогать меня руками! — всполошился Ведж.

Люк рассмеялся и обнял его.

— Удачной дороги, Антиллес.

— Удачных самокопаний, Скайуокер. Смотри, не закопайся слишком глубоко.

Трап уже поднимался, когда Люк снова окликнул друга:

— Ведж! Заглядывай в гости. И можешь не ждать еще пять лет. Изгнание изгнанием, но даже заключенным положены свидания.


End file.
